Lithuaniaball
Lithuaniaball |nativename = Lietuvos kamuolys|image = Lietuva.png|reality = ���� Republic of Lithuania ����|affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball|gender = |personality = Nationalist, religious, patriotic, militant, friendly, suicidal|government = Unitary parliamentary republic|religion = Roman Catholicism|language = Lithuanian|capital = Vilniusball|friends = Latviaball Estoniaball Swedenball Finlandball Georgiaball Norwayball Denmarkball Ukraineball Polandball (sometimes) UKball USAball|enemies = Russiaball Second Polish Republicball Polandball (sometimes) Soviet Unionball Flag stealer Belarusball|founded = 1918, 1990|predecessor = |likes = Freedom, Catholicism, nationalism, basketball, lasers, hot weather, smart people, wars, forests, lakes, internet, Facebook, social media, McDonald's, beer, Vytis, Vytautas, Gediminas, Mindaugas, Algirdas, Dalia, potatoes, talking about past, space, work, tricking lenkas, everything western|hates = Communism, lesbians, gays, too much personal unions, population decline, flag stealer|bork = Vytis Vytis|food = Cepelinai, Šaltibarščiai, Potatoes|status = Independent|type = Baltic|military = |notes = |intospace = Yes|onlypredecessor = Lithuanian SSRball|predicon = lithuanian SSR|caption = LIETUVA STRONK!}} Lithuaniaball is a countryball in Northern Europe. One of the three Balticballs, sibling of Latviaball and stepsister Estoniaball. Lithuaniaball's history has been marked with some glorious moments.Has an on-again, off-again relationship with Poland - allying together when an attack from their archenemy Kingdom of Prussiaball would be imminent and hating the guts out of each-other the rest of the time. Lithuaniaball has also fought against Russiaball for many centuries under the name of "Grand Dutchy of Lithuania". Personality Lithuaniaball has the hottest temper out of all Balticballs. Has even earned it a nickname "North Italianball". On a plus side, such hot temper makes his fierce and at times able to resist various invaders, but on the minus side, it makes his difficult to get along with its neighbours - Lithuaniaball makes it to Russiaball's list of the most hated countries almost every year. History: The Proudest Moments of History: * On March 9, 1009, Lithuaniaball was mentioned for the first time in history. * In 1253 - Lithuaniaball is a kingdom. * 15th century - Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball was the largest state in Europe. * 1410 - Together with Polandball it won against Prussiaball's crusaders in the Battle of Grunwald. * 1605 - Together with Polandball it won against Swedenball in the Battle of Kircholm. * On May 3, 1791 - Together with Polandball, became the first country in Europe to adopt constitution. * March 11, 1990 - Lithuaniaball becomes the first country to leave the Sovietball. * March 29, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins NATO. * May 1, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins EU. * July 12, 2009 - Lithuaniaball can now into female leadership * January 1, 2015 - Lithuaniaball joins Eurozone. * 2016 - Lithuaniaball helps Latviaball into finding potatoes. Before partitions of Poland: For centuries, the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea were inhabited by various Baltic tribes. In the 1230s, the Lithuanian lands were united by Mindaugas, the King of Lithuania, and the first unified Lithuanian state, the Kingdom of Lithuania, was created on 6 July 1253. During the 14th century, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe; present-day Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and parts of Poland and Russia were the territories of the Grand Duchy. With the Lublin Union of 1569, Lithuania and Poland formed a voluntary two-state union, the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. The Commonwealth lasted more than two centuries, until neighboring countries systematically dismantled it from 1772–95, with the Russian Empire annexing most of Lithuania's territory. Independence: As World War I neared its end, Lithuania's Act of Independence was signed on 16 February 1918, declaring the establishment of a sovereign State of Lithuania. Starting in 1940, Lithuania was occupied first by the Soviet Union and then by Nazi Germany. As World War II neared its end in 1944 and the Germans retreated, the Soviet Union reoccupied Lithuania. On 11 March 1990, a year before formal break-up of the Soviet Union, Lithuania became the first Soviet republic to declare itself independent, resulting in the restoration of an independent State of Lithuania. Relationships: Friends: * Latviaball - My brother, best friend also. We can into potatoes! * Estoniaball - Baltic friend, who thinks that she is Nordic * USAball - Of cool guy, protects from savage Ruskis and north Korea * UKball - Kind of nice and old, has a lot Lithuanian immigrants * EUball - Gibs money and jobs * Georgiaball - Good friend, helped me at Eurovision and other shows several times * Icelandball - First to recognize our nation's independence * Ukraineball - Best Slavic friend, shares a long history with us. Neutral: * Belarusball - It's Lithuania, don't you see it? This country is our clay, even their people think so * Polandball - Love-hate relationship rules!!1!! Enemies: * Russiaball - Harsh enemy and rival. Wants to make Lithuania Russian (again) * Second Polish Republicball - Traitor and rare heel. Ruined our good relations for nothing. Screw Pilsudskis (that Lithuanian who pretended to be Polish) and Żeligowski! SUVALKAI, SEINAI, PUNSKAS, BALSTOGĖ, GDANSKAS, GARDINAS, AŠMENA LIETUVIŲ IR TIK LIETUVIŲ. VISI LENKAI YRA SULENKĖJĘ LIETUVIAI, TODĖL ŠPIERDOLINKIT VELNIOP IŠ MŪSŲ ŽEMĖS!!! * Myanmarball - Uses our noble Trispalvė as their flag. I might colonise you someday! * Soviet Unionball - A communist scum with no life Family: * Latviaball - Brother * Estoniaball - Stepsister * Kingdom of Lithuaniaball - Grandpa * Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball - Dad * Polandball - Dad's wife Gallery: Lithuaniaball2.png Lithuaniaball.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Lithuaniabaaasl.png Lesser known victim.jpg 1dkFyNH.png latvias secret.jpg lonely lithuania.png Lithuania euro.png|LITHUANIA can into Euro zone! Lithuanie by 260.png|Sad Lithuaniaball Lets play ball.jpg PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Night time balt.png auQ84PZ.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png YxL6dNH.png Lithuania.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png AEcbGx9.png nwVpOxE.png zRdAi6w.png GMgyyXX.png Lithuania Card.png KHM7u5W.png See also: cs:Litvaball es:Lituaniaball pl:Lithuaniaball ru:Литва Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three lines Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Catholic Category:OSCE Category:Euro € Category:European Category:Europeanball Category:NATO Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Potato Category:Potatoes Category:Potato lovers Category:Burger Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Reichtangle Category:Communist Removers Category:Jihadist Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Independent Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:ISISball Haters Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Former Soviet Category:Baltic Category:Polish Haters Category:Polish haters Category:Vodka haters Category:Suicide Category:Europoor Category:Baltic Region Category:Low countries Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Remove Vodka Category:Euro removers Category:Female Countryball Category:Basketball Category:Former USSRballs